The Secret of the Fairy Girl
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Aisling is removed from Ireland and goes on a short journey in a strange place where she meets old and new friends. this is connected to my other fic, The Wolf and the Dark Knight so i suggest you read that first. one shot. enjoy!


**The secret of the fairy girl**

**A.N.: the wolves are going to be speaking English. You'll just have to imagine them speaking Gaelic/wolf or run it through a translator. Also, this is related to one of my other fics, **_**The Wolf and the Dark Knight. **_**I'm just explaining how Aisling could have gotten from Kells to India to Happy Harbor. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Secret of Kells or Young Justice.**

Aisling was running through one of the few shreds of her forest that remained. The humans in Kells had destroyed most of it over time with their growing city. One of the black wolves in her pack approached her.

"Are we going to be alright, Aisling? I'm scared," the dark she-wolf whimpered.

"It's alright, Luna. We might have to move to another forest, but we can survive anything." Aisling reassured. Deep down though, she wasn't so sure. She had lived in this forest for thousands of years. Her mother, her people had died there. This place had such significance to her. The thought of leaving pained her. Why wasn't Rachel here? She would know what to do. She suddenly heard a pained howl, snapping her out of her doubting.

"Dang it, Moon-moon!" Luna barked, sprinting off to help her friend out of whatever situation she had gotten herself into now. Aisling, now alone, decided to take a walk. She found herself at Crom's old cave.

"Dang it, paws. Why here? Why, of all places, did you take me _here?_" Still, Aisling pressed on, caressed in memories as she stalked past the decaying stone statues leading to the opening. The very place where she had nearly died when she helped Brendon get the eye. She heard footsteps in the distance but she ignored them, still wrapped up in memories. Then three pillars popped out of the tall, green grass around her. She growled but couldn't do much more as a she was now paralyzed on the ground. The same footsteps came closer and stopped in front of her. Aisling wanted to howl for her pack but couldn't as a strange gorilla wearing a beret strapped a muzzle over her snout. She was then hit hard and knocked out.

When Aisling woke up, she could smell that she wasn't in Kells anymore, or Ireland for that matter. The air smelled dark and musty, like many things lived there. Once she could see she noticed that she was inside some kind of hut, with the walls and ceiling made of fabric. A strange machine approached her.

The machine almost seemed like Rachel's description of a Dalek from Doctor Who, whatever that was. A salt-shaker-ish body with a clear glass dome ever the top, showing a pink brain almost seemed to be looking at her, if it had a face. Instead of the humorous plunger and whisk, though, there were a few metallic arms. One of those arms held something that looked like a gun but with a strange purple fluid in what would have been the chamber. Aisling wanted to struggle but felt that she had some kind of collar on her, restricting movement. The machine injected something into her shoulder and she howled at the pain. Whatever was in that gun-thing _hurt._ She could feel the collar do something and suddenly, she could move again. On top of the pain of splitting skin and growing to be at least three time her normal size; she felt her power slip away. The magic that allowed her to change between her wolf and her fairy forms seemed to dissipate. And she knew exactly why. There was an old, Irish legend that dictated that any mystical creatures who had something done to them that was not magical, they would lose their magical capabilities. In her case, this meant that she was trapped as a wolf. She heard some high pitched noise on her collar and she blacked out.

When Aisling found herself in control of her own will again, she noted that she was looking directly at a strange boy. This boy was muscular and strong if he had been able to survive a fight with the fairy. His shirt was torn and there were claw and bite marks all over him but it was still pretty impressive how well this black haired boy held up. He said something in a language that she couldn't understand. She nodded in order to avoid being rude. After all, this boy looked to have saved her from the collar around her neck.

She was taken to a larger stone hut where she could smell and hear some large cat and a several people inside, most of them young. She bashed in the wall and eventually helped the young apparent heroes to defeat the Dalek- like creature and the gorilla. She was taken away on a ship and given a name: Wolf.

(Time skip to when the girls are being brought to the cave [if you haven't then please read the story I mentioned above. You'll understand this better.])

Aisling was laying comfortably on a large, green, cushy thing in one of the rooms in a cave. It was very different from the other caves she knew. It had some interesting things that happened in one of the rooms, over a large, silver circle that seemed to show pictures at times, though she never understood the text that sometimes accompanied them. Aisling's head popped up when the computer seemed to, once again, speak something she couldn't understand and the metal tubes began to glow. Aisling did, however, recognize one of the people that had come in with the boy named Robin. It was Rachel. Aisling sprinted up to the girl and automatically noticed a few things off. Robin smelled different. He smelled like a wolf. Rachel and her two friends also smelled like animals, like birds of prey. She immediately jumped on Rachel's shoulders, surprised when the girl didn't collapse under her weight. Rachel smiled and petted the fairy.

Robin said something and then turned to the rest of the team. He said more things, though she only understood the names and only truly recognized Rachel's. For the rest of the day, Aisling pestered Rachel, wanting to know how she got so strong and why she smelled like bird. After quite some time, Rachel finally placed a hand on the white wolf's head and said the Gaelic words that would break the spell and allow Aisling to change back to normal and give her her powers back. Aisling barely noticed the white light that appeared as her mutated form became that of a normal wolf. Once a normal looking wolf again, Aisling immediately forced herself to shimmer again and turn into her fairy form. Once that was done, and she was just a human looking girl with pure white skin and knee length white hair, she hugged Rachel tightly enough to crush her bones and started babbling in Gaelic. Rachel pushed her off and politely told her to calm down. They started talking while almost everyone looked confused and alarmed. Batman walked in and said something that had the team stuttering and looking confused for an answer. One look at Rachel and the girl pleasantly replied to whatever Batman had said. She then turned to Aisling and explained that she had explained that she was a fairy from Ireland and about the legend which forced the fairy girl to be trapped as a wolf.

After a while, Aisling got the guts to ask Rachel about the two lumps that she had felt on her back when she hugged her, as well as about the strange scent on Robin.

"I have wings now," she began in Gaelic. "So do Abby and Nicole," She gestured to her two friends. "As for Robin, I don't think I can tell you."

"Is it because he's a werewolf? Cause I have a hunch."

Rachel looked startled but nodded anyway.

"You have to promise me to keep this a secret though. I know you can't speak English right now but inevitably, you'll learn. Please just promise to keep this a secret."

Aisling agreed to be sworn to secrecy. At the end of the day, she decided to stay with the team. Partially because her forest had been destroyed, and partially because she truly loved Superboy and the rest of the team.

**A.N.: So yeah. I have no clue if that curse is real! Let me know what you think! Btw, the phrase "Dang it, Moon-moon" was based on a meme that was floating around the internet. I thought it would be cute. Anyway, God bless!**


End file.
